


we could build a universe right here

by onefortheluna



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Light Angst, Light Smut, Love, Love at First Sight, Lovers, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Starcrossed Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Teen Romance, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefortheluna/pseuds/onefortheluna
Summary: 'I'm not supposed to be here.' She says. 'We could get in trouble.'It's true. He doesn't like knowing that. But it is.'Yeah we could.'Yet none of them part. Their hands remain twined between them.It'd be nice if time could stop for them. He wants to have her like this forever..freestyle zutara as starcrossed lovers : a simple story of how two young people build a world of their own together and fall in love in one night..
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I remember watching the last airbender as a kid, thinking zutara were for sure endgame.
> 
> Idk why, I just did? I honestly don't even remember watching the last season, and I didn't even realize how legit my thoughts on end game zutara was until they were showing the legend of korra on nick and I found out aang and katara had a family together and- yeah.... let's just say I just sort of had to take quite a minute to take it in and come to terms with it :") 
> 
> I have nothing against kataang, bless them truly, this is just a little something for the me of the past who thought that canon zutara would be lovely and beautiful.
> 
> That being said, this should be considered an AU. A freestyle AU, if you will.
> 
> Very light, yet very intimate and sentimental. Barely any context, just a bunch of scenes from my imagination birthed by nostalgia on reminiscing on childhood fantasies as an adult now and thinking over what ifs and what nots involving two characters from my childhood who have a special place in my heart and head, rent free.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this little... whatever that I pieced together after pulling it out from my ass hole :') joking, my beautiful mind. I've always enjoyed reading zutara and I've always thought it'd be nice to put a little something out there for the team myself- so here.
> 
> It's short, brief, really- don't worry, there will be more chapters - but I hope it's a good read?
> 
> Comment, kudos and enjoy. Take care and stay safe out there kids!

**1**

* * *

**_( look at the magic I found )_ **

* * *

It had been a hot day. He remembers this very well. Even for him.

It had been this very unbearable heat that had forced him out of the safety of his bed and into the secluded gardens.

He sought to relax and cool his mind and body.

Instead he finds himself enchanted and enraptured.

There's someone. In the fountain.

He keeps his presence hidden and finds himself watching quietly, intently.

It's a lady. His mouth goes dry.

He contemplates leaving, because staying would make him a pervert. But he can't take his eyes off her.

She cleans herself slowly, with gentle grace and cool patience.

Water glides and bubbles on her skin in a captivating way, little drops tracing their way down the shape of her figure.

He notices, distantly, that she's humming.

Amusement had him raising a brow. Grabbing onto the edge of the vined entrance wall and peeking closer.

If he hadn't known any better he would have thought she was a water spirit. A siren of some sort.

But she is a woman, bathing in the pond, glowing in silver moonlight, donning only a thin shift- not much escapes his attention.

She is beautiful.

Unbidden, his eyes glide over the curves and dips of her body. 

He thinks himself discreet but she is well aware of his presence.

She shifts, gathering her hair over one shoulder, and when she turns their eyes lock.

She does not cower or shriek or throw a pebble at him.

It encourages him to stay rooted and wait for a reaction. Albeit with bated breath and a tight throat.

Her eyes are glow faintly like gems.

They're blue and beautiful and it's like suddenly, he forgot how to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be posting the next chapter within the next 24 hours- maybe even two if the response is good. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey! So, first off- sorry. I ended having to post this the next day? Anyways, hope you can forgive me. Here this is.
> 
> Short and sweet and all about zuko fawning over katara yes yes its my favourite song. We love to hear it, we do.

**2**

* * *

_**( sometimes I follow the moonlight )** _

* * *

The lady in the moon glides in the water. Fluid, effortless. Turning to face him fully.

He has trouble restraining his sight from darting all over her. To take her all in. But he manages with lots of effort. Very lamely. He should probably apologize.

'Did you want to use the pond?'

He blinks. Her voice is smooth and serene. It's nice, kind, gentle- like her face, all dark rimmed mesmerising round eyes, full curved lips and button nose on a soft face. _She's really, really pretty._

He forces himself to speak, less she think him mute or deaf or dumb or just plain weird.

'Uh no, I was just out ... for a walk, it was hot inside so...' he basically splutters like a fish out of water, sounding breathless as he trails off helplessly. In attempting to avert his gaze in humiliation, his eyes flicker down. His jaw drops.

Like an idiot, he gapes. He can make out the every little detail of her body with her facing him.

The length of her neck, the swell of her chest, the cinch of her waist, the flare of her hips, the shape of her thighs- 

Flushing hotly, he briskly looks away and scratches the back of his neck. Clearing his throat, he resolutely decides to look everywhere but at her.

'You know what, I'll head back in. Sorry, for, uh... watching- Sorry. Good night-'

'There's space.' 

He blinks. His ears buzz. He must've misheard.

'What?'

'It's cool here.' She sinks into the water, watches him from the edge with a small smile. 'Come in.'

It was a friendly invitation. Is he supposed to say no?

'Okay.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #zukoisanawkwardturtleduck


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra one, for not uploading on time as promised huhu
> 
> Can you feel the steam? That's what I would categorize this as- not blazing flames of raging fires- sizzling, simmering steam. Yeap. 
> 
> Anyways, leave comments or whatever. Also, I haven't watched avatar in years, so if any of you could give pointers here and there, that woukd be great! Next time then!

**3**

* * *

_**( I have met an angel in person and she looks perfect )** _

* * *

The water is cool against his skin yet he actually feels anything but.

Honestly, he feels much much hotter in her midst. He's never felt like this before.

Being close to her like this, his blood burns. It's incomparable to the suffocating heat he'd been getting away from in his bed. Nothing like the inherent flame that resides inside of him.

It's so different, it's so new and it's so so exhilarating- he can _barely_ breath and _oh_ _spirits_ -

His entire body thrums with electrity. There's a stir rousing in him, deep and down and depthless. It feels like his mind has been blown out of space, like his heart could burst out of his chest at any moment.

Is it weird that he loves this feeling? That he loves how she's making him feel?

_He can't take his eyes off of her._

He watches her like it's all he knows how to do. Looks at her like she's all that exist in the world.

_She's the most beautiful person he's ever seen._

Her eyes. _Damn_ , her eyes. They pull him in, lure him into wading through the waters until there's no space in between them. 

Their breathes mingle and it's intoxicating.

He kneels infront of her, palms falling to rest over her thighs. Her hand falls over his cheek, thumb tracing the edge of his old scar.

_He **really** can't take his eyes off her._

The way moonlight pours over her rich skin, smooth beneath his fingertips. The way her hair falls down her back in thick waves, wading through his fingers like rich silk.

_She **truly** is the most beautiful person he's ever seen._

So soft on his hands, so radiant in his eyes.

_Precious. Beautiful. Lovely._

He doesn't recoil at her tender touch. Instead, he moves closer with her silent approval.

He kisses her. And she kisses him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hohoho how was it?


End file.
